Ludwig Ickert
Ludwig Ickert (*1946) is a German animator, writer, voice actor, and composer. He is best known for his work at Dingo Pictures, with his alleged wife Roswitha Haas and Simone Greiss. He lives in Friedrichsdorf at the adress of Dingo Pictures, and the phone number belongs to him. Biography Early life From 1962 on he played the leadguitar in a Blues-Rock-Band called Royal Teens.''https://www.fnp.de/lokales/hochtaunus/ludwig-ickert-jahre-10577786.html In 1966 he changed the Band to The Rangers which renamed to The Trembleshttps://www.discogs.com/de/artist/2861907-The-Rangers-5 (Robert Wolf; Ludwig Ickert; Marek Lieberberg; (Casey) Jürgen Kessner; Axel Schürmann)https://www.discogs.com/de/group/thread/761632 Back than he was a local celebrety. on 21th October 1966 they were guests at the TV Show Beat Beat Beat.https://www.rocknroll-schallplatten-forum.de/topic.php?t=5769&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgTVj-g_JQ4The Band is also featured in the Book "Die Beat Bible". In 1967 the Bild Zeitung wrote articles about them and the CBS sued them on 24th February 1967 because the name of a band under CBS contract sound similar. They lost the case and must pay the money they made with selling their Music to CBS. Shortly after they split up. In 1974 he patent a "Easily accessible bath for elderly"https://patents.google.com/patent/DE2461372A1/en ''Dingo Pictures In 1992, he founded the animated company Media Concept, which later became known as Dingo Pictures, with Simone Greiss (born July 1968) and the book author Roswitha Haas (born January 28, 1940, died December 8, 2015https://www.mittelbayerische-trauer.de/mourning/roswitha-haas/44433206). The studios is his own home in Friedrichsdorf, and it is registered with the district court 60313 Frankfurt am Main under the partnership register number PartR 10. The company operates in the business area. The last change in the partnership register took place on 03.06.1996. The studio produced traditionally-animated cartoons based on fairy tales and concepts plagiarizing the works of Disney, Pixar and DreamWorks, with extremely low-budget animation done with Amiga Deluxe Paint.https://codecs.multimedia.cx/2017/09/dingo-pictures-art-style/ Ickert voiced some of the characters of his movies, alongside Simone Greiss, Armin Drogat, Georg Feils, and Hanna Kandler. Dingo Pictures' first movie was produced in 1992 under the title Griechische Sagen: Perseus. Later followed films like Die schönsten Geschichten vom Osterhasen, of which parts of the film are still being used today as a learning programhttps://www.av-film.de/shop/unterrichtsmedien/musik/das-osterhasen-verbesserungslied.php . The original distributor for the movies on VHS and audio cassette were Best Buy Video and Jünger Verlag, later the company's films were distributed by random DVD companies, where Power Channel GmbH and Best Entertainment were two of the most common.https://dingopictures.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Images Later, DVDs and CDs were sold in their own online shop.http://www.dingo-pictures.de/en/articlefilm.htm Until 2014, the films were distributed by Digi Planet International GmbH. They were also released by Fun Kid's in France, Legocart and Bimbo Cartoons in Italy, and East West Entertainment in the United States. Seventeen of the movies' English dubs have been distributed by the companies Midas Interactive and Phoenix Games on PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS and Nintendo Wii, accompanied with simple mini-games such as slide puzzles.http://web.archive.org/web/20081113171038/http://www.phoenixgamesgroup.com/available.html In March 2019, a Russian YouTuber named "milan vosk", who lives in Germany, drove to the studio/house and made a video about it. He says that a woman told him that the residents had moved out around 2006. References Category:Dingo Pictures